Aftermath
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: Okay, um...another Duo As a Prostitute story!! WARNING: YAOI!


Aftermath  
  
A Story In The Eyes Of Heero  
  
It was a cold snowy day and I was driving down the road. It had been 2 years since the war ended. I hadn't seen the Gundam Pilots nor my true love…Duo… I looked around the streets. Gangs…Drugs…Weapons… Life was hell in New York. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a familiar figure on the street. Chestnut brown hair…Blue-violet eyes…It was Duo! I pulled over and jumped out of my car, running to Duo. "Oh my god…" I said, "I'll take you to my place…" I was amazed at Duo, he was battered and bruised. I could only figure one thing in my mind and that was to get Duo to safety.  
  
Later At My House  
  
Duo was wrapped in a blanket sipping the broth from the last of his chicken soup. "What happened Duo?" I asked inquiringly after inspecting Duo's bruises. Duo explained he spit it all out of his life as a prostitute. It had started when he was 5. His parents were jerks so he went to live on the streets. The only way he could make money was to be a prostitute. But after the years went by, something changed in Duo…He started to be the one in control of the person who was paying him instead of the other way around. Duo had taken the punishment, done whatever the people who paid him said. They beat on him, used him a sex toy, whatever they wanted, Duo started to enjoy it and the money wasn't everything now that the tables had turned and he was the seducer and not the one getting hurt more. Duo for the first time in the sight of anyone, started crying. "Heero…I…I…Turned to be the bad guy…" Duo said with tears in his eyes. I moved over next to him and held him in my arms. "Duo…" I said, "Why didn't you call me for help, you know…I…I…I love you Duo, I hate seeing you like this…" Duo looked up into my eyes and stared deep into them. "Now let me take care of those cuts…" I said as I went to the bathroom for the first aid kit. I came back and took out some Neosporin, then put it on his cuts. I then took out bandages and placed them over his wounds. "You should probably get some sleep…" I said as I lifted Duo up and carried him to the guest room, laying him down on the bed. As Duo fell asleep a small disc fell out of his pocket. It landed on the ground and I picked up. I put it in my disc player. It was a list of all the people, pictures and info on his clients. I searched through them and one picture caught my eye. Dorothy Catalonia, age 17 had hired Duo when he was 12. (I say Dorothy was 5 years older though it isn't true…) "Oh my god…" I said, "THAT SLUT!" Duo must of heard me because he sat up. I quickly turned off the disc player. "Sorry." I said to Duo, "Go back to sleep." He nodded his head and went back to sleep. I turned it back on and watched as the pictures of his clients flew by telling who they were and what they did to him. I didn't know why he'd keep records, I thought that he just couldn't forget what they did so he kept info on them. Suddenly, Duo looked over at the screen. "So…" He said, "You found my secret…" "Duo…" I asked, "Why?" "Heero…" Duo said, "It's because it's what I did from when I was really young. Heero I need to tell you something…I love you…I actually did all this after the war because I wanted money to buy a gift for ya. It would take me a couple years under other jobs to buy what I wanted to buy you so…" I ran to Duo and hugged him. "Duo, telling me you love me is a gift enough…" I said as I hugged him. Then Duo did something unexpected, he turned my head towards his and pushed my lips against his own. "You're American, but that seemed French…" I said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
5 Days Later  
  
I stared at Duo hard. His body lying on the bed, his steady and rhythmic breathing, that chestnut hair spread out over the pillow, his blue-violet eyes staring at the ceiling deep in thought, his hands crossed over his chest… He looked over at me staring at him. "Is that what you want?" he asked me. "I…don't know what you mean…" I lied. "Heero, I've done this since I was 5, I think I can tell when someone wants it…" he said. "Duo…" I said, "You'd know that I'd wait 'till we're *Cough* married…" He raised an eyebrow and walked over to me. "You ain't catholic!" he exclaimed as he dragged me over to the bed. I grabbed him by his braid and pulled his lips to mine. [I ain't gonna go on because I'm not good with lemon when it's Yaoi!]  
  
An Hour Later  
  
"That was good…" I said looking over at Duo. He nodded and handed me a glass of wine. I sipped it down. "I love you Heero…" Duo said. "I love you too…" I said as I hugged him. The warm water around us (we were in a hot tub) soothed us to sleep.  
  
  
THE END  



End file.
